


Cold Night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Frenemies with Benefits, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Spies, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Bryce and Casey huddle for warmth. And for other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompts Bryce/Casey, mission, wary

It was nightfall, and they couldn’t leave the forest without Leskov’s security noticing, so they made camp. Wordlessly, they combined their sleeping bags and huddled close for warmth. They knew it was going to get cold.

Casey shifted, responded to the friction and hope Larkin wouldn’t notice.

He did. Larkin shifted too, enough for Casey to feel Larkin begin to go hard.

Casey got the message, ran a hand across Bryce’s hip, gripping it slowly, no aggression (people like them couldn’t afford aggression).

Larkin slid his hand underneath Casey’s shirt, fingers pressing into Casey’s skin.

They looked at each other, checking, and it was clear they had a mutual understanding.

They still didn’t like each other. They definitely didn’t trust each other. But that didn’t mean they were going to turn down something they both wanted. 

Larkin gave him one of his big fake smiles, the kind that Casey hated.

Casey just grunted. Then he grabbed Bryce’s hand and moved it lower.


End file.
